Various methods and apparatus for packaging articles in plastic bags are available. In one packaging method, the bags form part of a continuous plastic web. Each bag is connected to an adjacent bag along a line of weakness. Typically, the bags define an opening on one face through which the bag is loaded. Some existing bagging machines are powered by both electricity and compressed air. One advantage of bagging machines that utilize compressed air is that a powerful burst of air can be provided at the opening of the bag to separate the plies of the bags and open the bags for loading.